Scorpius and Rose: A Romeo and Juliet Story
by amazingshelbers
Summary: A rivalry between two families will be challenged with a forbidden relationship. Can this couple change them or tear everyone apart? Secrets will be revealed and love will be denied.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note:**__ The characters are property of J.K. Rowling. The plot was inspired by William Shakespeare. I've only added a fair few creative ideas. And just to let everyone know, I am following a certain family tree for this story. This family tree was created by J.K. Rowling herself. Go to this URL and see for yourself. _

_./_Q4mn5hf-HF8/SOb3l4n_4eI/AAAAAAAAAcI/UI2_WQlsnVU/s1600-h/HP+family+tree+_

**Prologue: Dreamy Summers**

Rose's POV

Everything always went perfectly well for me. I always had everything I wanted, except for one thing. I have never been in love. Some people figure that it is impossible for me seeing as I'm known as the beautiful face. There is more to me than my looks and the number of boyfriends I have had. I'm an intelligent young woman. I was going to be seventeen on August tenth.

Would you like to know my birthday wish?

Love.

A prince charming who would love, respect and care about me. He could only see me in his eyes and no one else. I would be his and he would be mine. Could I ask for anything else? No. I had a loving family, great friends, and a bright future ahead of me. But, that summer I had been having these dreams about a certain someone. It's had been getting really odd but I never wanted it to end.

I'd always appear to be in his arms. These warm arms hold me close and tight, never letting me go. I would smile to myself as my arms wound around him and hold him closer. I could hear his heartbeat against his chest. A soft, calming melody it was. It makes me so sentimental just thinking about him. I never see his face or hear his voice in the dream but I knew he was the one. I just wished he were real. I wish I knew where to find this so-called Prince Charming.

But so far that summer just seemed to be flying by. My family and I visited my grandparents for a month. All of my relatives were there. It was nice to see everybody. It seems our family just continues to grow. I had a personal conversation with my cousin Victoire about my "love life". She was there for me and I knew I could always talk to her about anything. She said love will come all on its own. I just wanted to know when. I may have been only sixteen but it doesn't hurt to be curious does it? Especially about something so significant as love.

I knew what love between a family and friends can feel like. I just never had a guy to show me what it was. No guy had ever made me fall in love with him. They may have loved me but for some reason I just didn't feel anything. That spark or those bells or whatever it is people hear or see when they meet their true love.

I had so many questions it was intoxicating. I tried asking my parents but they get very uncomfortable about it. My father suggested that I don't concern myself with love and that I am too young. My mother just tells me to be patient and don't let my determination get in the way. I wasn't determined to fall in love. Or was I?

Scorpius' POV

Another fulfilling and successful year for me. I was always in the spotlight. That summer my parents were planning me this huge party for my seventeenth birthday. They were celebrating my manhood. I was already a man. I had always been a man. No party was going to label that. I was the only one with the power to do so. My summer had been filled with going to so many parties it started to get really boring. My friends Kenneth Crabbe, Vanesa Goyle and Iris Zabini had always supported me. When I was ready to leave they'd leave with me immediately.

I liked having control. I was the leader of everything. I was signified as a true asshole but a praised ladies' man. I had been with almost every acceptable female in Hogwarts. I had everything in my hands but for some reason I wasn't satisfied. There was obviously something missing in my life.

Yes, I had bedded every girl. I was practically a Casanova. Girls were automatically attracted to me. It was probably everything about my appearance. I had the white blonde hair, the dark green eyes, the pale marble skin and the muscular toned body. If it weren't for quiddich I probably wouldn't be as fit as I was.

Speaking of quiddich, I was impressive at it. I was of course, a seeker. I won every game, but sometimes my team would lose when we played against the Gryffindors. There were annoying with their bravery and wit. Potters and Weasleys always knew how to steal the spotlight when they got the chance. But that upcoming year was the start of my seventh year and no one was getting in the way. I was going to kick the Potters and Weasleys off their precious throne and show them that Malfoys are superior. Traitors are not acceptable.

That war may have been over and the wizarding world may be at peace but I would never associate myself with them. My father really loathes the Potters and Weasleys. After hearing everything that happened between them I could see why my father treated them the way he did. They never gave up and were also still mainly rude after the war. They fought for peace and yet they still acted so negatively toward him. My father didn't kill their precious Dumbledore. My father had never been in Azkaban either. My father said if they cannot accept him after he tried to join the Order he could care less about the whole lot of them.

They're despicable people. I try to keep my anger to myself but sometimes it cannot be helped. The only thing I had been concentrated on was what was going on in my life and why was it getting this way. Was I, Scorpius Malfoy, in need of someone to love?

_**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter is somewhat short. This is only the prologue. I just started it but this idea came to me and I really didn't want to forget it. I had to start on this story immediately. I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment/review.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fight Train

King's Cross station was bustling with passengers. Everyone was finding their way through the crowd to get to their destination. The Weasleys and Potters made their way to the platforms of nine and ten. They all stopped their trolleys and bid their good byes. Hermione Granger, a beautiful woman with long brown curls kissed her daughter and son lovingly on the heads.

"Please, remember to write," she started, choking back a few tears. Rose Weasley smiled and hugged her mother.

"We could never forget," said Rose as she glanced at her brother, Hugo, who looked really agitated. Hermione smiled and nodded. Rose and Hugo went over to their father and gave him a huge group hug.

Hugo chuckled as he pulled away and looked at his father. "Pretending you will not cry never works dad," said Hugo, smirking. Ronald Weasley, their father, nodded and grinned.

"You both know me so well, don't you?"

Rose smiled. "We try dad, now we have to go or we'll miss the train."

Rose and Hugo gripped onto their trolleys and ran straight into the platform. They suddenly appeared at the Hogwarts Express. Rose looked back as her cousins soon exited from the platform. Rose laughed to herself at how much Albus and James looked a lot alike. Except Albus has straight hair and James' hair was very messy and shaggy looking.

Petite little Lily Potter walked after them. Her long straight red hair was moving swiftly behind her as she walked over by Rose and Hugo.

"You two don't have to wait for us," sighed Lily. "James and Albus can take forever."

"No biggie Lil…James! Albus! Let's go already," shouted Rose as they all started loading their luggage on the train. The whistled blowed loudly and everyone started boarding the train. Albus quickly tucked his pet ferret under his jacket. James shook his head shamefully as they all wandered down the aisles of the train.

"Does Jingles have to be here this year," asked James as he opened a compartment and they all got in and sat down.

Albus glared at James and pulled Jingles the ferret out of his coat and petted him. "Jingles is a very intelligent animal and perfect house pet."

"Yes, the turds he leaves all over my bed shows that he's house broken," said James as he rolled his eyes and pulled out a quiddich magazine. Rose and Lily laughed softly and Lily handed Rose a book from her small bag.

Rose looked down at the book and read the title, Romeo and Juliet. "You're reading Shakespeare?"

Lily nodded happily. "The book is absolutely addicting and I love the romance between Romeo and Juliet. It just captures my heart completely."

James looks up from his magazine. "Dork."

"Loser," announced Lily proudly as she rolled her eyes. "You told me you loved Shakespeare so I thought I'd read some of his literature for myself."

Rose nodded approvingly. "Well I am glad you took interest." She checks her watch and jumps up. They all look up at her awkwardly.

"Where are you going," asked James with far too much curiosity. Hugo put his foot up so she wouldn't be able to pass. Rose glares and kicks his leg hard.

"Hey!"

"Don't be a complete bloke Hugo…any who I have great news for you all!"

They all stare at her silently, waiting for the answer. Rose pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "At least take an educated guess."

"Your becoming a nun," teased Albus and James laughed at the remark quietly.

"No she's head girl now," said Hugo as he rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat. Rose smiled proudly.

"Congratulations," they all said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, now I have to report to the Heads and Prefects compartment. I have yet to find out who Head Boy is."

"Better hope it isn't Malfoy," says Lily as she shakes her head. "He's nothing but trouble but also the most intelligent guy in your year. His marks were so close to yours."

"I know," sighed Rose. "Wish me luck?"

"As always," smiled Lily. Rose smiled back and left the compartment, shutting the door behind her. She took her Head Girl's badge out of her pocket and attached it to her robes. She walked the aisles proudly as some girls eyed her badge in envy. This was her last year Hogwarts and she was happy to finally be in the status quo she always dreamt of.

When she reached the specific compartment, all of the prefects were sitting around chatting with one another. She waved at a few she knew when she had once been a prefect. Gosh, she wasn't going to miss it at all. She sat down next to a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor prefects.

"Hello," she said sweetly with a smile. They both smiled back.

"You made Head Girl, congrats Rose," said the Gryffindor. Rose laughed softly and nodded.

The Ravenclaw smiled and eyed the badge. "So how is it so far?"

"I wouldn't know it's only the first day and we're still on the train," she said laughing a bit. The other two laughed as well then paused when they saw who entered the compartment. Headmistress McGonagall entered the compartment, followed by a tall, masculine blonde boy with very handsome face structures. His eyes a dark emerald green and his nose straight and his lips were utterly so perfect. Rose stared at him as he approached her area with that snide smirk upon his face. She loathed him, honestly but he looked so attractive this year it was practically unnatural. Definitely unnatural, she thought as she shook the thought of her head.

"Good morning students," she said aloud to the whole compartment.

"Good morning Headmistress McGonagall," they all said in unison. She nodded respectively and smiled.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the first Heads and Perfects meeting of the school year. The future meetings will be scheduled by your Heads, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy," she said as everyone applauded them. Rose and Scorpius both stared at each other in horror. There was no way they could both be Heads, that would require them to have to work together and be civil to one another. McGonagall addressed the expressions on their faces with a stern look. They instantly removed their horrified expressions and tried to look calm. Scorpius, doing a better calm face than Rose, clenched his fists.

He couldn't believe the headmistress had him paired with Rose Weasley. She knew that Malfoys and Weasleys just did not get along. Malfoys and Weasleys are like mustard with cereal, which would be totally revolting. Scorpius sighed deeply and sat down across from Rose. Rose glared at him once his eyes were averted to hers. She shook her head in disappointment and looked away.

"I will go over the rules and regulations of the year and go over everyone's overall agenda as well," said McGonagall as she started her long speech on what they were all going to be required to do this year.

They all exited the compartment with groans. McGonagall could talk a whole through anyone's head apparently, including Rose. As she was walking back to her original compartment she collided into Scorpius.

"Oh my bad," she said then she looked up at his face. "Never mind, I take that back."

"Weasley watch where you walk."

"You should keep track of your breath then I'll keep track of my feet."

"Anyone could track those puppies from a mile away, stop interrogating me with this childish rant."

"Interrogating?"

"Yes, that's exactly what you're doing."

Rose glared as she flipped her hair over her shoulder slowly. She eyed Scorpius, her expression slowly turning into a smile. Scorpius raised an eyebrow in confusion as he stared at her.

"I'm so terribly sorry, I will try to mind my manners," she said sweetly. Everyone who was watching the conversation all exchanged looks. Scorpius stared at her with widened eyes.

"Are you high Weasley?"

"No, but you're apparently still a douche bag. I just apologized and you still act like a complete moron."

"Shut up and stop—"

His statement was interrupted with long brown curls slapping him in the face gently as Rose turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Save it for your walk of shame Malfoy," she said out loud as she continued walking. Scorpius glared and stormed off in the other direction to his compartment. He entered and slammed the door behind him, breaking the glass. His friends Claudette, Idris and Sanura looked up surprised.

"Weasley problems," stated Sanura with a devious smirk. Scorpius nodded and took out his wand and repaired the door.

"She thinks she knows absolutely everything and expects me to be polite to her," he argues loudly as he leans his head back. Claudette sits up and leans in close to Sanura and Scorpius.

"Well if you think about it, wouldn't it be a good idea if the rivalry between the Malfoys and Weasleys slash Potters finally settled their differences and got along?"

Sanura laughed loudly and looked to Claudette. "Claudette, have you lost your marbles? There is no way in hell that will ever happen."

Claudette sighed and leaned away. "I think there can be reasoning and all of you are just pathetic for letting this little feud go on like this."

Sanura rolls her eyes and starts mimicking Claudette in a squeaky voice. Claudette gives her a stern look and stands up.

"We should all get into our robes, the train is almost there," she said matter-of-factly. "Also, Sanura if you're going to be a bitch you have to do your job a whole lot better. It's pathetic watching you try so hard to be something you're not."

She smiled sweetly and waved as she walked out of the compartment. Sanura became silent and glared after her.

"I really do not like her this year," she said with distain. "She's complete nuisance to all of us."

Scorpius turned to Sanura. "You should get your robes on and be quiet." Sanura stood up directly and walked out of the compartment with her nose in the air. Scorpius and Idris got up and started changing into their robes.

"When do you think they'll finally get along," asked Idris as he took off his shirt.

Scorpius sighed and took off his shirt as well. "I have no idea."

The train soon stopped near the school. The prefects and heads got off the train first to escort everyone else off of the train. Rose smiled as she greeted different students politely. Scorpius just pointed them in the right direction. As they all made their way to the carriages, Rose caught up with James, Lily, Hugo and Albus. Scorpius went over by Idris and his other mates from Slytherin.

"This is going to be a very, very long year," said Rose with much distaste in her voice as she watched Scorpius from afar. Lily and James stared at her then at Scorpius.

"Yeah, it will," said Lily as a carriage arrived and they all got into it. The carriage rode slowly towards the castle, with starry sky above them as a whole new year begin for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Note From The Author

NOTE TO READERS:

I may be using J.K. Rowling's characters and a few characters I have created on my own but the ages may not be the same as she had them and that's because of the way I want the plot to be. Also I apologize for any grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors.

I appreciate the feedback I've been getting and please keep it up. In a week or two I shall be publishing the second chapter of the story.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell

The night was dark and cloudy with stars as all the students of Hogwarts sat in the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat ceremony was finished and all the food had been out for quite a while. Students were already starting to get stomach ache from all of the delectable courses of food. Rose had some bread and a small piece of roast beef and started reading a small book at the table. James and Albus were chattering over quiddich, yet again. Lily was enjoying a bowl of mashed potatoes and Hugo was stuffing his face with everything he could reach on the table.

"Pass those smoked sausage links over here Collins," said Hugo after swallowing down a huge spoonful of macaroni and cheese. Rose paused and looked over at him with narrowed eyes**.[A/N: Collins is the last name of one of the students in Gryffindor.]**

"Everyone doesn't need to see what's in your throat," she stated with disdain. Hugo just ignored her and took the smoked sausage and started gorging it into his mouth. Rose looked away quickly, repulsed by the sight before her. Lily glanced over at Hugo and shook her head.

Lily looked over at Rose and laughed softly. "You know the only thing Hugo cares about in the Great Hall is his stomach, nothing else."

"I knew that already," said Rose as she kept her eyes on her book, never looking in Hugo's direction.

The first feast of the year ended shortly, to Hugo's dismay, and everyone started going to their selected common rooms. Rose and Scorpius, however, had to meet up with Headmistress McGonagall in her office.

"How was the feast," she asked sweetly as she smiled at the two nervous faces. Rose and Scorpius exchanged looks and nodded.

"It was lovely," said Rose with a small smile. Headmistress McGonagall nodded and walked around her desk and stepped in front of them.

She cleared her throat as softly as she could and stared them down. Scorpius kept eye contact with her but for some odd reason her stare made his palms start to feel a bit sweaty. Rose on the other hand was perfectly calm. She had been used to that look for about six years. The headmistress smiled once again and patted them both on the shoulder.

"This will be a trying year, followed by cooperation between the both of you. Overtime many of us have learned that things are not black and white, the fact is _they are. _Everyone has learned to coexist and I find that profoundly acceptable. But I believe everyone in the wizarding world knows of the feudal relationship between the Malfoys and Weasleys. I will inform the both of you at this very moment, it stops now. I will not have your bickering, quarrels or retaliations. I will ONLY emphasize enough on the both of you how much I am keen to getting you two to get along. Your families should not even find such mediocre immaturity acceptable, especially among the youth. You will set an example with yourselves and your family members. I will not listen to pitiful concerns about the cooperation issue or anything related to it. I will only listen to stuff relating to your other duties as Head Boy and Girl."

She paused as they both stared at her in silence. Neither one having the urge to utter a word to the woman.

"Good, I am glad we were able to have this chat. If you both will follow me I will show you to your new living accommodations and your things are already in your rooms."

She stepped around them and started out of the office, slowly followed by Rose and Scorpius. They both couldn't believe that she was serious about starting some form of alliance between the Weasleys and Malfoys. Weasleys and Malfoys were just unjust to one another, there was no way these two people could ever be civil to one another. Rose knew it was absolutely impossible and so did Scorpius.

The corridors were long and silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of their footsteps altogether. Rose was trying to get her mind off the horrible experience that was awaiting her this following year that she started counting her own footsteps. Scorpius just kept a stern, straight expression. McGonagall brought them into a thin corridor and stopped in front of a portrait. The portrait displayed a man sitting in a room filled with fruits and he had paintbrush between his fingers. His eyes were on the painting within the portrait. He looked at them with a smug expression.

"Greetings Sir Calhoun, these are the new residents for the year," she announced to Sir Calhoun and stepped aside. Rose and Scorpius stared at the man.

"Skeptical pair," the man started and turned to look at McGonagall. "Am I right?"

She nodded.

"Hello Sir Calhoun, I'm Rose Weasley," said Rose with a sweet tone. Sir Calhoun smiled at her and then looked at Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy, pleasure to meet you," said Scorpius whose tone sounded almost dead. Sir Calhoun nodded at them.

"Thank you headmistress," said Sir Calhoun as McGonagall smiled and walked off in the other direction. Sir Calhoun averted his eyes to Rose and Scorpius.

"The password is honeysuckle fruit," said Sir Calhoun. "You both may change it whenever necessary. But you must state the previous password before changing it to the new password."

"Honeysuckle fruit," restated Rose. Sir Calhoun looked away as the wall pushed inward, giving them both a long walk way to the common room. They both filed in looking ahead with anticipation. They found a warm and cozy fireplace with a couch and a few chairs. The tables were placed in proper areas and soft thick rug was placed on the floor between the couch and the fireplace. Off to the right of the room was a archway that lead into a kitchen that included a refrigerator, stove, counters, sinks, cabinets, a table with four chairs and a trash bin.

"This is beautiful isn't it," she said out loud in awe. Scorpius chuckled and looked at her.

"Why would I care? Your family's whole house is probably only as big as this kitchen," he started with amusement. "That's why it's so _beautiful _to you."

Rose looked away and walked to her room. She slammed the door behind her and locked it. Rose's room was just as beautiful as the rest of the living space. It was decorated in her house colors, scarlet red and gold. She giggled softly and jumped into the king sized bed. She turned over and hugged one of the very plump pillows and smiled.

"This is heaven," she sighed deeply as she closed her eyes and just laid there across the bed. Meanwhile, Scorpius went into his room, ignoring the silver and dark green decorations. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on his bed. His owl sat in its cage silently and eyeing him closely.

"Another boring year at Hogwarts," sighed Scorpius as he dropped down on his bed.

Scorpius and Rose both fell asleep just as they were. Apparently just being in the presence of one another exhausted them tremendously. But they both slept very well in their new, larger-than-life beds. The following morning at seven, the sunlight peered through both of their windows. The light flowing over their eyelids as they stirred in their peaceful slumbers. Rose sat up slowly, yawning and stretching as she opened her eyes. She looked around the room and found the bathroom door.

"Lovely," she smiled as she tiptoed quietly to the bathroom. She stripped out of her clothing and got herself some towels then climbed into the shower.

Scorpius got up slowly, his hair falling in front of his eyes more than ever. He glanced over at his end table where his watch sat. He found the bathroom door and walked in. He suddenly paused at the sound of running water and humming.

"WEASLEY! There's only ONE bathroom," he shouted incredulously. Rose turned sharply and then screamed as she quickly pulled the shower curtains in front of her.

"Get out," she shouted back. "How dare you! PERVERT!"

"Trust me Weasley," he grumbled. "I had no intentions of doing ANYTHING to you!"

"GET OUT!?!?!"

Scorpius grabbed the doorknob and stormed out of the bathroom, the door slamming really hard after his exit. Rose breathed in deeply as she tried to stay conscience. She covered her face in embarrassment and looked down at herself. She sighed as she leaned against the shower wall.

"This is complete hell," she murmured to herself.

Later that day in Transfiguration class, which Professor McGonagall was still teaching, everyone was turning their animals into muggle objects. Rose had managed to turn her animal into a cell phone. Her partner, Jeanette Bridges, eyed the object with curiosity.

"That thing is so tiny but muggles seem to do about a million things with that thing," she exhaled in amazement.

"I actually have one back home," said Rose as she smiled at Jeanette. "I can't bring it or use it here. You know muggle objects don't work on Hogwarts grounds."

Scorpius and Idris were staring down at their animals with impatience. Idris scratched his head as he was in deep thought and leaned forward with narrowed eyes. Scorpius just sighed deeply and looked towards the window. Jeanette looked away from the cell phone and at Idris.

"Isn't Idris just…attractive?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and looked back at Idris. She laughed softly and shook her head. Once Professor McGonagall checked her work Rose turned the cell phone back into a blue jay.

"He's Malfoy's friend," she said rolling her eyes. Jeanette and Rose both sat down in their chairs. "I'll let you in on a little secret Jeanette."

Jeanette leaned in and Rose whispered something into her ear. Idris looked over and nudged Scorpius.

"Weasley is talking about us," he said smirking.

"No one gives a damn," sighed Scorpius. "We all know what a nightmare THAT particular Weasley is."

Idris nodded in agreement and leaned in close to Scorpius. "But she is really attractive, if her last name weren't Weasley I'd swear she was from another family."

Scorpius glared at him. "Your point?"

"Do you think I have a chance with Weasley?"

Scorpius' expression went completely blank. Idris stared at him, waiting for a response. Scorpius leaned away and glanced over at Rose who was laughing with Jeanette about something she said.

"Maybe you don't want me to date her because you actually like her, eh?"

"That's impossible. I could never fall for anyone so evil and manipulative."

Idris chuckled softly and turned away. "It could happen."

Scorpius leaned back and looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That'd be complete and utterly, hell," he murmured underneath his breath. After that, the day went on like a breeze. Rose nor Scorpius were thinking about the other...or were they?


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Working Together

Classes were soon over and so was lunch. Rose and Scorpius had their first meeting to attend as Head Boy and Head Girl. They sat in the prefects' common room next to the prefects' bathroom. All of the prefects were seated around the table. Rose eyed the folder filled with school events of the year. Scorpius stepped up to the table.

"Welcome to the first prefects meeting," he announced. "This school year there will be a series of many events that we will participate in. The Head Girl will be discussing everyone's duties."

Rose looked up nervously and approached the table. She opened the folder and passed out many pamphlets.

"This year our school will be hosting a student only event and our headmistress trusts all of us to do a great job on supervision," she started as she looked at everyone. "We are able to choose any kind of event. So any suggestions?"

Everyone looked at one another. The room seemed to remain silent for far too long. One of the prefects raised their hand slowly.

"Yes?"

"We should have a ball, this school hasn't had one in years."

Rose nodded in approval as she thought of the idea. Scorpius also looked up, his hands in his pockets.

"Good idea but we should also do something different for the ball," start Scorpius as he thought out loud. Rose looked at him surprisingly.

"What's your idea," she asked.

"I've got it," he said enthusiastically. "We have a masquerade ball. Everyone should be dressed in the most amazing gowns and dress robes."

"Plus we'd all have on those cute antique masks," continued Rose excitedly. "At eleven o'clock every person is to take of their masks and reveal themselves."

"What if we have a date?"

"That's the best part, no one should have a date! We just meet everyone when we get there and let what happens, happen."

"This is the best idea I've had all year," started Scorpius. Rose looked over at him glaring. "Also, improved by your…broaden mind of exciting ideas?"

Rose nodded sternly and looked away. "We'll need to have everyone participating and preparing for this event. We shall hold the ball on Halloween."

She took out a paper and had everyone sign what they'd like their job to be for the masquerade ball. Every prefect assigned themselves a job and so did Rose and Scorpius. The meeting was going very well and everyone was soon putting out their own opinions. There was no bickering. Everyone just simply agreed to disagree or agree. As Rose and Scorpius were walking back to their Heads common room they were chattering with one another.

"What music should be selected," she asked as she read of the paper.  
"Maybe the Blustered Newts," suggested Scorpius. Rose laughed softly and wrote it down.

"I thought they broke up," she chuckled.

"They've broken up so many times the band will always stick together."

She smiled and shook her head amusedly. They reached the portrait and Scorpius recited the password. They entered and dropped their stuff on the coffee table and sat down. Rose sighed and laid her feet and legs across the couch. Scorpius leaned back into an armchair, with his head back and his eyes closed.

She sat up and looked over at him. "Malfoy, can I discuss something with you?"

Scorpius raised his head and sat up. "What do you want to talk about Weasley?"

"My friend Jeanette, she has a crush on you. I'm not sure if I should be mentioning this at all but she never said that she didn't want me telling you. But please do not hurt her in any way. If you let her down, be gentle about it. Please?"

Scorpius stared at her in silence. His expression as blank as a sheet. Rose raised an eyebrow in thought. _Is he really that heartless? I know he barely knowns or converses with Jeanette but he doesn't have to be so rude about it. Have I mentioned how annoying that expression is on his face? Even though its rather adorable on his face. Oh my goodness, what am I saying? I'm completely losing my mind. This is only the first day, I'm just…desperate. I'll find my Mister Right during the masquerade ball. Yeah…that's what I shall do. _Rose averted her attention back to Scorpius who was looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, I kind of dazed out. What did you say?"

Scorpius smirked and stood up. "Nothing at all, your friend just sounds really pathetic," he said as he walked to his room, shutting the door behind him as he went in and locked it. Rose glared and got up.

"No one is as pathetic as you are," she said aloud as she gathered her stuff and went into her room. She sat down on her bed and found two letters lying on her pillow. She picked up the first letter and smiled. She quickly opened it and read over the letter:

_Dear Rose,_

_I hope everything is going fine at Hogwarts. This is your seventh year, make the best of it. I am really unsure on what to put in this letter. I just really miss you and Hugo. The house is so silent without the both of you. At first it was pleasant but now its just depressing. Your father misses you as well. He says I should've waited until your finished at least your first week to send you a letter but that's complete rubbish. I always send you letters on the first day. Its an honored tradition. I had to convince your father to send the second letter, which is from him. _

_There isn't much going on around here. Without the children around us parents have no lives. But that's beside the point. The reason I am messaging you and is to warn you about Scorpius Malfoy. Do not get too close to him. I know he's Head Boy and all of the girls in your year seem to be fretting over him but you're a much more mature young lady. I know you will do well and keep your mother proud. _

_P.S. I love you Rosie._

So Very Proud of You,

_Hermione Weasley_

Rose folded the paper and opens the other letter.

_Hey Rose,_

_How's school going so far? It's only the first day so I bet there isn't much to that answer. Your mother forced me to embarrass you and send this letter. You can blame her for ruining your reputation. I guess I have to put something mindful in this letter. Keep away from Malfoy and keep up the good work._

_Love you,_

_Ronald B. Weasley_

Rose put down the letters and put them into the drawer of her end table. She laughed to herself at her parents' attitude towards Scorpius. She knew very well to stay away from him but they had to spend time together. Once her parents found out McGonagall is forcing them to work together her parents might start rolling in their graves before they even pass away. She looked up as she heard water running in the bathroom. She folded her arms under her chin as she laid across her bed on her stomach. Rose knew for sure that she wasn't going to barge in on Scorpius while he was using the bathroom. She didn't want to see anything. No matter how good looking he seemed. She shook her frantically as the thought crossed her mind. She stuffed her face into her pillow and screamed. What the hell was happening to her?

She waited there silently. Once she heard Scorpius step out of the bathroom and the door close. She jumped up immediately and grabbed her clothes then headed into the bathroom.

After the first full week of school, Scorpius and Rose rotated their bathroom schedules in order to avoid another intrusion like last time. They were so occupied with planning the masquerade they barely had time to hang out with friends. Scorpius also had to attend quiddich practice since he was the captain of the team now. Rose on the other hand committed her time fully to being Head Girl. She had already run into seven guys who mentioned going to Hogsmeade together. She turned them down quickly and they eventually gave up after that. The rejection was bad enough. One guy even attempted to ask her in the Great Hall and got the worst lashing of his life. She frightened him so much, the guy's eyes started to get watery and he quickly stumbled out of the Great Hall.

Jeanette walked up behind Rose who was measuring the walls of the Great Hall. "Hey Rose," she said smiling. Rose stopped and turned around. "Oh, hey Jeanette. How have you been?"

"Great," she sighed. "Though my bestfriend has been neglecting me. What have you been doing lately anyway?"

"I'm planning a special event to make this the best school year ever," said Rose innocently. Jeanette grabbed Rose by the arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall.

"It's bad enough I have to drag you out of the library but this isn't even for school grades," said Jeanette as they exited the castle. "You need to have a little fun so you're coming to Hogsmeade. You're working too hard."

"I'm trying to help us all have fun," said Rose.

"Yeah, sure. I bet whatever it is everyone BUT you will be having fun."

"That's a bit rude," pouted Rose as she continued walking. Jeanette led her to the Three Broomsticks and sat her down. Albus, James, Lily and Hugo all looked at her surprisingly.

"I seem you've managed to kidnap her Jean," said Albus as he put down his butter beer.

"I'm sorry guys," sighed Rose. "I've been stressing about my Head Girl duties."

"Obviously," said Lily. "Just order a butter beer and let's not think about work."

Rose ordered a butter beer. She finally had a chance to relax. Spending time with her friends and having fun was all she really needed to do at the moment. She hadn't realized how much effort she had been putting into school these past few days.

She was laughing with Lily when Scorpius and Sanura entered the Three Broomsticks. She slowly stopped laughing and watched them. Sanura smiled happily as she looked at Rose and slipped her hand into Scorpius'. He held it as he found a table and they both sat down. Sanura laughed softly, flipping her hair as she leaned in close and talked in a low whispers with Scorpius. Rose exhaled a deep breath and looked away. Lily watched Rose and then looked over at Scorpius. She grinned to herself and pretended to not notice what she had just seen. Lily was not the only one to notice. Everyone at the table went silent as they looked at Rose. Jeanette folded her arms.

"Do you like Malfoy," asked Jeanette. Rose looked at her bewildered.

"Of course not!"

"Sure doesn't look that way," stated James. "Are you trying to cause problems?"

"What is the problem? Honestly, I can make my own decisions. You all are not my parents so do me a favor and mind your own damn business for once!"

She got up and pushed her chair in. She stormed out, the door shutting hard behind her. Some people looked up to see what all of the commotion was. Lily sighed.

"I think she's falling for him," said Lily. "We all know that cannot happen."

Jeanette just stared and nodded. James looked at Jeanette and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whats wrong Jean?"

Jeanette shrugged his shoulder off. She slowly got up and pushed her chair in. As she turned she paused. There standing before her with his hands in his pockets was Scorpius. She inhaled deeply as she stared directly at his lips. She shut her eyes and walked around her and rushed out of the Three Broomsticks. Sanura stood up quickly from the table and grabbed Scorpius' arm.

"What are you doing," she muttered into his ear. Scorpius shrugged her arm off.

"If any of you have something to say about me, say it to my face directly," said Scorpius as he glared at Lily, James, Albus and Hugo.

"I personally do not give a crap," said Hugo. "Do what you want. Just stay away from my sister."

"I don't like spending time with your sister as much as I do now. Understood?"

"Just go somewhere else."

Scorpius ignored him but left the Three Broomsticks. He walked around Hogsmeade, looking around for a certain someone. He soon got close to the forest of trees. There sitting beside a tree was Rose sitting on the ground with her face in her hands. He hid behind a bush and listened.

"This cannot be happening," she muttered to herself. "Why was I feeling so jealous? I cannot like him, I just can't. It would be too awkward, strange and forbidden. I can't…."

She paused as she started to cry softly, hugging her knees close as she hid her face and tears. Scorpius moved away slowly. He walked back to the Three Broomsticks without a

second thought.

Author's Note: Here are the ages of the main characters for those of you who wanted to know.

Scorpius - 17

Rose – 17

Jeanette - 17

Idris - 17

Sanura - 17

James – 17

Claudette - 16

Albus - 16

Hugo - 16

Lily – 15

If I am missing anyone, please let me know. Thank you! :] Please remember to leave reviews/comments!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Realizations

Scorpius reentered the Three Broomsticks. Lily and the others stared at him as he walked past their table. He sat back down at the table with Sanura. She looked back at Lily, glaring. Lily looked away nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What is it," asked James. Lily shook her head and looked at him.

"Doesn't Sanura ever make you feel uncomfortable," asked Rose. "She was glaring at me like she wanted to kill me."

James chuckled. "Don't worry about her, she's a lunatic. She just hates Rose."

"Because Rose likes Scorpius right?"

"No," laughed Hugo. "Rose doesn't like anybody. She has only had one boyfriend and she dumped him after two months."

"Kenneth Barts was a complete jerk to her," said Lily. "I may be only fifteen but I know these things. Hugo, you of all people know that."

"That's why I hate him," said Hugo.

Albus rolled his eyes and set his glass down on the table hard. "Could you all please shut up? Rose and Scorpius will never be together. Even if she likes him she won't go there because he doesn't like her and she knows what will happen if they were together."

They all sat around silently, looking at one another. Lily folded her arms across her chest and looked back over at Scorpius and Sanura. She leaned forward with a skeptical look on her face.

"What if…he did like her?"

"Scorpius hates all Weasleys and Potters," stated James. "There is no way he would like her."

"Whatever you say," she sighed and leaned back in her chair. Sanura noticed Scorpius looking back over in Lily's direction. She grabbed his chin and turned his face toward her.

"Problem?"

Scorpius grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from his face. She slowly dropped her hand and glared at him.  
"You're an idiot," she said through gritted teeth. "Which one is it? Is it Rose or Lily? Which one do you want to shag Scorpius?"

She jumped up yelling and throwing things from the table at him. "Which one do YOU want?!"

Scorpius grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the Three Broomsticks. Everyone stared at them with startled expressions. He brought her to the side of the building.

"What is wrong with you," he yelled. "Have you lost your mind?"

"If you ever get romantically involved with anyone else but me," she said sweetly and she touched his cheek. "You will regret it."

"You're insane," he muttered as he walked off, leaving her standing there. As Scorpius started walking down the path back towards Hogwarts. He kept avoiding having collisions with everyone on the street. He grumbled to himself with annoyance and kept up his stride. As he closed in on the forest and as he looked ahead he noticed a girl with long brown messy curls walking just up the dirt road. He watched her as she constantly rubbed her eyes.

"Weasley, something the matter with you?"

He picked up his pace as he walked up next to her. She quickly turned her face away and sighed.

"Not today Malfoy. I'm not in the mood," she muttered as she hugged herself and continued walking. Scorpius nodded and smirked to himself.

"So who's the guy?"

Rose looked over at him, stopping suddenly. "How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing," she said as she tried to walk ahead of his and ended up tripping over a small stump in the ground. She landed right on her face. Scorpius instantly rushed over and helped her up off the ground.

"Hey, you okay?"

She nodded slowly as she looked around dizzily. "My head…it hurts."

"Stay awake," he said as he made her look up at him. Their faces only a few meters apart. Rose stared at him and then smiled drowsily.

"Your eyes have a bit of blue in them," she muttered. Scorpius stared at her confusingly. She quickly fainted and he quickly captured her in his arms and held her. He groaned slightly and carried her back to Hogwarts. As he moved down the corridor, he found his way to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomphrey, this student hit her head on a small stump," he said as he laid her down on a bed. Madam Pomphrey rushed over to the bed and looked down at Rose.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "I'll take good care of her. Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

Rose stirred on the bed and groaned. "…Scorpius."

Scorpius stared down at her awkwardly. "Yes?"

"Don't go…"

Madam Pomphrey looked at him. "You may stay Mr. Malfoy."  
Scorpius grabbed a chair and put it beside her bed. He sat down and stared down at Rose. Rose closed her eyes completed and rested her head against the pillow. She soon fell asleep in the bed silently. Scorpius watched her and folded his arms across his chest and leaned his head back.

Rose turned over on her side as she laid in the bed. Her eyelids slowly opened and they found Scorpius, who was sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful and calm, all of the arrogance nowhere to be found on his face. She smiled to herself and sat up slowly as she looked at him.

"Kind of awkward isn't it," she asked him in a low tone. "The fact that I actually find you more attractive when you're sleeping. I do not know what's wrong with me today…I guess I've come to realize how much I actually like you."

She sighed and looked down. When she looked back up Scorpius was staring right back at her. She gasped from being startled. He just smirked and leaned away.

"That was really something, Weasley."

"Did you hear everything?"

He nodded and folded his arms. Rose started to speak up and Scorpius raised a hand. She paused and waited.

"Its okay, I tend to have these effects on women that I just cannot explain. On Valentine's Day I get a whole lot of chocolates and letters its embarrassing."  
Rose rolled her eyes. "If all you're going to do is brag you can go Malfoy," she said as she turned away and laid back down, facing the other way.

Scorpius grinned and leaned over her. "I'll be using this new found information to my advantage. And we all know when you avoid seeing me in the shower you actually want to."

Rose scoffed and put the pillow over her head. Scorpius chuckled softly to himself and stood up. "Get well Weasley."

He walked out and closed the door behind him. Rose put her face into her pillow and screamed. When Scorpius reached the main corridor Sanura, Claudette and Idris caught up with him.

"Hello," he said casually to them.

Sanura glared. "We know where you were Scorpius. Why were you being nice to Weasley?"  
Scorpius shrugged and turned into the Great Hall, they all followed. They all sat down at the Slytherin table.

"I can't be a gentleman?"

"Hell no and not to her!"

Scorpius smirked and picked up an apple and bit into it. Idris eyed him curiously. He just simply put his feet up and ate his apple happily.

"Fine, be that way," said Sanura as she looked over at Claudette. "You aren't going to say anything."

"Say what," asked Claudette incredulously. "You want to be all bitchy and ignorant about it like you and say yeah Scorpius, stay away from Weasley she's filthy and dirty. No thanks. I personally couldn't give a rat's ass about which person he dates, shags, kisses or flirts with."

"I don't like you anymore Claudette."  
"The feeling is mutual, Sanura," said Claudette happily. Sanura growled underneath her breath and stood up, storming out of the Great Hall. The moment Sanura exited the Great Hall, Albus, James, Hugo and Lily entered the Great Hall together.

"I cannot find Rose anywhere," said Lily as she looked around. "Do you guys see her anywhere?"

Hugo shook his head. "I checked everywhere the library, courtyard, astronomy tower, prefects bathroom, I even went to that portrait to the Heads' common room."

James raises an eyebrow as he looks over at Scorpius. "Maybe he knows."

"I doubt it," said Albus as he petted Jingles.

"Well I'm going to go find out," said James as he handed Hugo his school bag and walked over to the Slytherin table. Scorpius, Idris and Claudette looked at him ridiculously.

"Yes, Potter?"

"I was wondering if any of you knew where Rose was we can't seem to find her anywhere," said James, trying to stay calm because of the snide and conceited expression on Scorpius' face.

Scorpius leaned forward and pretended to be in thought. "She's in the hospital wing. Apparently she's as clumsy as ever and she may be a little…well more…psycho than before since she hit her head. I was nice enough to bring her there."

James clenched his fists. "Did you do something to her?"

"No," said Scorpius, shaking his head. "She wishes I had though."

"What's that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

Scorpius smirked. "Nothing that concerns you Potter. Go see Weasley before I have to humiliate you."

James rolled his eyes and walked off. "Whatever." Lily walked up to him.

"So do they know where she is?"

"Hospital wing," said James. They all rushed to the hospital wing and knocked on the door. Madam Pomphrey opened the door and let them in. Rose smiled when they all entered and waved.

"Hello," she said happily.

"Rose, what happened," asked Lily.

"I just felt when I was walking back to Hogwarts and I hit my head a bit," she shrugged. "But its no big deal, I'm fine."

Lily sighed with relief and hugged Rose. Rose hugged her back and laughed a bit. They all grabbed some chairs and sat around her bed. Madam Pomphrey told Rose she'd be able to return first thing in the morning and the small headache Rose had would soon be gone by then. Rose and the others chatted all night until it was time for them to be dismissed back to their dormitories.

Author's Note: I am sorry if this chapter seems short but I tried. A little occupied with school and such so I apologize for the slow update. I'd like to say thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I really appreciate everything and I hope this story can be a great read for those who choose to read it. :]


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meaningless Controversy

The day Rose was released from the hospital wing she immediately returned to her classes. Though she was late, she had already completed all of the assignments she missed and turned them in the minute she got into the classroom. Jeanette smiled and waved at her and Rose sat down next to her.

"Thank goodness you're back," said Jeanette. "I thought I was going to have to start asking Malfoy for help even though that wouldn't be so bad."

Rose rolled her eyes. "That'd be completely pointless because we both know he'd refuse to." She took out her notebook, ink and quill and started taking notes. Jeanette shrugged and looked over at Scorpius who just happened to be watching her. She looked down quickly, blushing furiously. Scorpius smirked and closed a small piece of paper. He took out his wand and flicked it. The paper rose in midair and floats over to Rose and Jeanette's desk and lands on Rose's notebook. Rose pushed the note aside and continues to writing. Jeanette clears her throat loudly.

"Mind if I read then?" Jeanette eyed the note and slowly picked it up. Rose looked up at her and took the note from her. "Fine I will read it then."

Rose opens the letter, glancing over at Scorpius giving him a stern look, and starts reading. Jeanette looks over Rose's should to read the note.

_Weasley, are you still day dreaming about me?_

_-Scorpius M._

She rolled her eyes and laid the note down. Scorpius watched her attentively. Rose raised her wand and the note floated in midair and suddenly caught fire and burned to ashes. She put her wand down and continued with her notes quietly. Idris raises an eyebrow and looks at Scorpius.

"Why are you sending her notes?" He narrowed his eyes at Scorpius. "I told you I was going to try to make my move on Rose and then you decide to interfere, some friend you are."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and turns to Idris. "Honestly Idris, don't whine like some pathetic little girl it gets really annoying sometimes."

Idris glares and looks away. Scorpius returns to his work and starts writing. Rose glances over and Jeanette scowls.

"You honestly cannot be mad at me." Rose said looking at her.  
"Actually I can. I told you I liked him and yet you refuse to care about my feelings," stated Jeanette who kept her eyes in a different direction. "You get to spend so much time with him, I will never get a chance."

"I have to Jeanette, I'm Head Girl." Rose looked at her ridiculously. "You cannot possibly be mad at me."

Soon class was dismissed and everyone headed to the second class. Everyone filed out the classroom as Rose put her bag strap onto her shoulder and waited for Jeanette. Jeanette glared at Rose from the corner of her eye as she packed her books. Rose sighed irritably.

"Why are you moving so slow?" Rose asked agitatedly.

"If I'm too slow for you, go on without me." Jeanette snatched up her things and stormed out. Rose watched her leave and looked down at her feet. She nodded and waved to the professor and walked out. As she exited the classroom she found Scorpius leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I thought it'd be nice if we walked to class together." He stood up from the wall, with is hands stuffed in his pockets. "Sorry about the situation with your friend."

Rose stared at him awkwardly. She shook her head in confusion and walked around him. She quickly paced to class, keeping her eyes ahead. Scorpius caught up with her.

"Avoiding me now?" He asked as he quickly stepped in front her. She stopped and stared at him.

"Thank you but honestly I do not want to be around you at the moment." She said, looking down at the floor. "I would feel much better walking alone."

Scorpius nodded. "Alright then. I'll walk ahead." He turned and walked down the hall silently. Rose sighed and walked in the same direction, staying behind him. The rest of the day seemed to go the same for her. She took her notes, participated in class and Jeanette continued to ignore her. Even though Jeanette and Rose were paired together for a group assignment they barely talked to each other at all. Rose tried apologizing to her on several occasions but Jeanette continued to avoid hearing it and kept the conversation strictly on the assignment. Meanwhile, Rose also kept finding Scorpius staring at her. It was really creepy and awkward and she was wondering why he decided to be so _nice _all of a sudden. She figured maybe it was his way of making up for causing the new strain in her friendship with Jeanette.

By lunch, Jeanette went and sat near a different group of girls. Rose opened a book and read during lunch to keep her mind off all of the mediocre drama surrounding her. Scorpius on the other hand had to sit through lunch tuning out Sanura, Idris and Claudette.

"Sanura you're completely mental," said Claudette. "What gives you the right to treat Scorpius that way? If he's into her, he's into her."

Sanura sipped her pumpkin juice angrily. "Oh shut up Claudette. You're the most annoying witch in the world, next to Weasley of course."

Scorpius looked up and slammed down his goblet. "Sanura, get over yourself. Claudette I can handle myself. Idris stop sulking."

Idris continued to look away grumpily and eats his food slowly. Sanura sighed and laid a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just got so jealous; I know you'd never leave me for Weasley."

Scorpius shoved her hand off. He stood up at the table, everyone now looking at him strangely. "Sanura here is a news flash for you. I do not like you. I have never liked you in that way and I never will. You're a conniving wench who enjoys nothing but torturing me and hindering me into hell every single time I'm with you. There is no future for us and if you cannot handle a simple friendship or whatever it is we have you will just have to deal with it. No matter whom I like or who I fancy it will never have anything to do with you! Leave me alone or I might end up getting a restraining order because you're completely demented and driving me insane all of the time!"

He storms out of the Great Hall. Everyone is silent and stares at Sanura. Sanura looks around angrily, clenching her fists. Claudette smirked and picked up a small carrot with her fork and ate it happily. Sanura cleared her throat and sat up slowly. She walked out of the Great Hall, pulling her arms up and hugging herself. She went up to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and sat in one of the stalls and cried to herself for the rest of the day, never coming out.

Rose watched her leave and sighed. James, Albus and Hugo started laughing along with other people.

"I knew one day she was going to drive him completely nutters," laughed Hugo as he chewed on some grilled chicken.

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's always been clinging to him for years now I knew eventually he'd get tired of her. I just feel bad for every girl he's been involved with."

Albus nods. "Remember what she did last year to Mildred Cobbs?"

They all shudder and shake their heads.

"The girl is obviously a nightmare," said Lily as she looked down at her macaroni. "She finally got what she deserved. Even though I do not care for Malfoy, kind of happy he was able to finally get that out."

Rose nodded and ran her finger around her goblet of pumpkin juice. "She even thinks there's something between Malfoy and I. Which there is nothing and we're Head Boy and Head Girl. Some people can't seem to understand that."

She looks over at Jeanette, who looks away and avoids eye contact. Rose sighed and Lily looked over at Jeanette.

"Why is angry with you?" Lily asked.

"Because of Malfoy," sighed Rose. "He sent me this note and she thinks now I'm trying to take him away from her or something like that."

James raises an eyebrow. "What did this note say?" He asked curiously.

"None of your business actually," said Rose.

"I'd like to know as well," said Lily.

Rose groaned with frustration. "I cannot take this anymore. You all don't need to know every single detail of my life. Whatever I choose to keep confidential it stays confidential, family or not. I'm seventeen and I have my own life so stop pestering me for heavens sake!"

Hugo rolls his eyes. "Well sorry for caring Rose."

Rose closed her book and put it into her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall. Everyone looking up once again to see what other controversy was afoot. She quickly found her way to the Heads commons and found Scorpius sitting in the arm chair staring into the fire.

"Why are you back so early?" He asked. "Done spending time with your so-called friends or relatives?"

Rose glared at him. "Why are you being so rude?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

He rubbed his forehead and looked over at her. "Sorry, I'm just stressing a bit. All of these years I've been dealing with Sanura's attitude and finally for once I stood up to her."

Rose chuckled. "Well it is surprising. You are Scorpius Malfoy, everyone knows you don't take crap from just anyone but yet you actually listened to her and let her…"

Scorpius gave her a stern look. "Your point Weasley?"

Rose shook her head. "Never mind, it's nothing. I'll leave you alone." She stood up and grabbed her bag and started towards her room.

"Wait." Scorpius looked at her and Rose paused. "We need to talk…about us."

Rose turned around slowly. She looked down as she walked back over to the couch and sat down. Scorpius stood up and sat next to her. He leaned forward, running a hand through his hair nervously. He looked around for a while as he stayed silent. Rose sat there and looked at her shoes as she waited. Her fingers fumbling with the edge of her skirt.

"Do you remember those things you told me while you were in the hospital wing?" He looked at her as she bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"I think so," she said in whisper. Scorpius sighed deeply.

"I want you to know that I may feel the same for you. It's so bloody confusing y'know? I know we're not meant to be together and there is no possible way we can be. Our parents would probably kill us or disown us and I don't think I can manage that kind of stress at the moment…"

"What are you trying to say?" Rose looked at him, her eyes starting to glisten with tears.

"No matter how we feel about one another we can't be together, alright? So please don't go wishing for a happily ever after with me. It's not possible. We both are complete opposites anyway. I'm going to be a professional quiddich player you will possibly be a famous writer or healer or librarian or something like—"

His voice stopped with a loud sound of a hand smacking against his face. He looked at Rose, her eyes completely red and tears flowing down.

"Even when you know," she started, shutting her eyes as she stood up. "Even when you know how I feel about you, how we feel about one another you refuse for us to be together because of everyone else. I'm sorry but I personally couldn't give a shit about everyone else. I deserve to be happy but if you don't think so then we should never be together."

She ran to her room and slammed her door behind her, locking it immediately with a spell. Scorpius' right hand rubbed his cheek where she smacked him. He looked down and shook his head. How the hell did he get himself into this mess? Had he just made things far worse than they already were? He got up and went into his room. That night he was never able to get any sleep. Rose on the other hand was constantly stirring in her sleep, having her own personal nightmare. Her wishes for love were finally crumbling right before her eyes. Whoever knew it was possible. To love someone you never kissed, touched or had any intimate history with and feel so heartbroken that it makes you feel sick to your stomach. That's the way Rose Weasley felt that night. That's the way Scorpius felt that way. They both just had different ways of coping and feeling it.

Author's Note: I really got into this chapter towards the end. I do not know why. It's really awkward for me to write this story because I am not a big fan of romance or love. I felt that the characters needed this chapter to finally release some thing on their minds and how they feel about everything. Where will Rose and Scorpius go from here? I honestly don't know myself at the moment. I am just going with the flow. Thank you all for reading! :]


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Masquerade Night

Halloween. All the students were ecstatic except the first, second and third years. They weren't allowed to participate in the Halloween night activities. Other than that, everyone else was happy except for Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius was in the Slytherin common room with Idris, Claudette and Sanura. They all decided to dress in pure black dress robes and dresses. Scorpius sat on the sofa, staring into the fire as he held his mask in his hands.

Claudette squealed happily as she examined herself in the mirror. "Most people look horrible in lace but I look good!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sanura rolled her eyes and leaned against an arm chair. Claudette looked back at her and glared.

Sanura looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "The ball isn't for another…"

She checked the grand clock near the bookcase.

"Seven hours."

"I can't wait though." Claudette sighed, looking back into the mirror. "Maybe I'll meet my prince charming."

Idris groaned in agitation. "Nobody cares Claudette."

Claudette turned to him. "You're just being sour because Rose likes Scorpius and not you. Get over it man, there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"You've never had a boyfriend so you can't talk." Idris glared. "You only dated Scorpius for a month during on summer but then Sanura ruined it for you by forcefully kissing him, do you remember that Claude?"

Scorpius looked at Idris. "You decide to bring that up now?"

Idris just shrugged and sat down at the wizarding chess table. Claudette looked away quickly when her gaze shifted to Scorpius. Sanura smirked to herself happily. Scorpius sighed and stood up. He walked out of the common room and headed towards the Heads' common room.

When he reached the portrait, he found Sir Calhoun was not present. He looked around irritably at the other portraits. They all stared at him silently.

"Have any of you seen Sir Calhoun?" He asked calmly.

They all continued to stare at him then looked at Sir Calhoun's frame. Scorpius knocked on the wall.

"Weasley." He glared impatiently. "She must've dismissed Sir Calhoun."

Suddenly and unexpectedly, a man in the portrait appeared but it is not Sir Calhoun. "Hello ole chap!" Scorpius jumped away, being startled by the sound of his voice. "Who the hell….what the heck are you? Where is Sir Calhoun?"

"He's off today, so Miss Weasley, lovely woman I must say, let me being in charge," the man stated matter of factly. Scorpius rolled his eyes impatiently.

"So, how do I get in?"

The man smirked warmly and did a little skip and hop. He hummed happily to himself. "To get in the Heads' commons you'll need to…"

"Need to what?" Scorpius asked impatiently.

The man smirked as he pulled out a flask and gulped down some rum. His laughter cackled loudly. Scorpius glared clenching his fists.

"What's the BLOODY SODDING password?" He shouted so loudly all the portraits jumped and hid in fear. The man sat up and looked at Scorpius.

"You must…remove…" The man started.

"For Christ's sake, hurry it up old man!"

"Remove all of your clothes!" The man shouted with enthusiasm and laughter and fell over. Scorpius turned bright red and glared furiously.

"WHAT?!"

The man sat up again, grinning. "That's the rule mister."

"This is ridiculous!" Scorpius looked around furiously. "I am going to kill Weasley; how could she do this to me…I'll report her to Headmistress McGonagall. She's plotting to exploit me and…well some girls have already seen it."

The man yawns with boredom. "Done talking to yourself lad?"

"Please let me in," beckoned Scorpius. "I am the Head Boy, I have authority over this portion of the building!"

The man pondered to himself. He put a finger to his chin as he was in deep though. "Alright…I've come to a decision…no!"

The man cackled with laughter once again. Scorpius fumed silently. "You're the most annoying portrait in this castle! You're worst than that mother with that crying baby near the Gryffindor entrance. Sod off and let me in!"

"No." The man said in a serious tone. Scorpius looked around to make sure no one was near. He glared at all of the portraits surrounding him. "Tell anyone about this and I shall burn every one of your down to crisps."

He started removing all of his clothing except his boxers. "There, now let me in."

The wall moved aside and Scorpius walked in silently. Lily stepped out of Rose's bedroom. She paused when her eyes landed on Scorpius. He paused and looked at her casually.

"Like what you see Potter?" He grinned with that crooked grin. Lily shook her head nervously.

"Oh god why am I standing here," she muttered to herself. She looked down, shielding her eyes as she ran out of the Heads' commons. She found his clothes on the floor and tossed it into the common room. Scorpius caught them swiftly with one hand and disappeared into his bedroom.

Later on that day, it was an hour before the ball and the musical band was setting up in the Great Hall. Headmistress McGonagall was standing in front the doors, making sure everything was in order.

"I haven't been this excited since the Yule Ball," she said happily to Filch. He nodded in agreement and petted Mrs. Norris, who apparently was still alive. [A/N: LOL!]

Rose arrived in front the entrance. She wore a white gown that had black lace flowers adorned on it. The dress was strapless and flared out perfectly around her waist and legs as it lightly touched the floor. Her mask was a light gold color that just covered around her eyes. Her hair was pulled back and cascaded down her back in thick, soft curly locks. Her lipstick was a light shade of pink and red. She smiled at Headmistress McGonagall and Filch.

"Well don't you look gorgeous? Who may you be?" McGonagall asked politely. Rose simply smiled. "A brave lioness."

Music started to erupt from the Great Hall. Soon students came flooding down the corridor. Everyone was chattering with one another, dancing and eating the food. Hugo found miniature sausages and started scoffing them down quickly. Rose looked over at him and laughed.

"Hungry much?" She asked him quietly.

Hugo turned and looked at her. "Rose?"

"Shh…" She whispered and smiled. "Can't reveal yourself until eleven o'clock."

Scorpius entered the Great Hall, wearing the Phantom of the Opera mask. All of the females looked at him, staring with small smiles on their faces. A girl nudged Sanura gently.

"That must be Scorpius," the girl said as Sanura walked over.

She smiled as she walked along beside Scorpius. "You look really handsome tonight."

Scorpius nodded and walked away. Sanura stood there fuming and walked away; making sure no one witnessed the situation between her and Scorpius. Rose filled her cup with fruit punch and walked off, passing Scorpius. Scorpius paused as he caught her scent. His eyes followed her as he watched her attentively. A few guys approached her but she kept turning them down. She sipped her punch happily and sat down at a table. Scorpius walked over slowly as a slow song started to play. [A/N: I know just at the right moment, the slow song comes on.] He held out his hand and grinned. She looked up at him and smiled. Scorpius smiled back. "May I have this dance?" Rose nodded and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor. He put his hand upon her waist and held her hand as she blushed and looked down.

"I'm not a good dancer," she said glancing up at him, watching her feet as well.

Scorpius grinned. "That's fine by me." He hoisted her up so she could stand on his feet. She smiled and they danced slowly throughout the night. A few girls staring in awe at the sweet couple dancing. Sanura watched, drinking her punch quickly and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

The song soon ended and Rose had her head laid on his shoulder. He slowly put her down; making sure her feet touched the floor again. She looked up at him and smiled more.

"Who are you? You're not like most guys here." She stared up at him, his eyes keeping her in place.

"I'm just a guy." He stated, grinning. "But what about you, I'm sure we haven't met before."

Rose laughed softly. "I doubt it."

Rose's POV  


This world makes strange but extraordinary things happen. I thought this night I'd just be a very disappointed hostess but it turned out to be the exact opposite. Just one moment, one little dance and I think I found someone who is adorably sweet, caring and respectful. I still have feelings for Scorpius but this guy is nothing like him. Can this night be anymore perfect?

I cannot wait until eleven o'clock. I am highly anxious about the identity of this prince charming. Though, he does seem oddly familiar. I swear I've heard his voice somewhere and his arms, they also feel…familiar. Why am I being a pest? I'll just enjoy this night with no regrets.

Scorpius' POV_  
_

The best thing about this masquerade ball is that I can be myself without being myself. I thought it'd be like all the other social events I've been to. I stand there while a crowd of girls gawk at me like I'm the greatest man in the universe. But no one knows who I am, which is great. It gives me a chance to act normal without being normal, if you catch my drift. Sanura almost ruined the night for me though. But I got away from as fast I could.

Then after I met her. This one girl, she stood out from all the rest. She was the only female bold enough to wear white and black. She looked so elegant, mature and beautiful. It's hard to believe a girl like her even went to our school. I thought I captured every beauty in this place, aside from Rose Weasley of course. I definitely screwed up with her. She definitely wasn't going to speak to me again either. But this one girl. One woman, to be exact. She changed everything. I had to know her. I had to dance with her. Maybe, just maybe, at eleven o'clock all of that will change. I have to know who she is.

**Author's Note: I know. I should continue this chapter but I felt this was the perfect way to end this chapter. Keep an eye out for Chapter 7. :D**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Eleven O'Clock

Rose and Scorpius sat at a small table talking. They were careful not to mention anything too obvious that would reveal their identities. Everyone was very absorbed in their conversations with complete "strangers". Headmistress McGonagall took out her wand placed it against her throat.

"There are about to be ten seconds until eleven o'clock," announced McGonagall. "When the bell sounds, masks will be removed."

Rose stared at Scorpius and smiled. "Ten seconds." They stared at one another as the countdown began.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Everyone started taking off their masks. Rose and Scorpius laughed as they watched everyone else then looked at each other.

Rose sighed. "I guess we should…"

"Yeah." He smirked.

They both slowly took off their masks. When their eyes met, their face expressions changed from anxious to distraught.

"MALFOY!"

"WEASLEY!"

Sanura laughed as she watched them from afar. Everyone looked over at Rose and Scorpius in astonishment. Rose stared up at Scorpius and cleared her throat loudly. He looked around at everyone else. Headmistress McGonagall smiled to herself and pretended that nothing was going on whatsoever.

"One more hour to enjoy the ball everyone," she announced happily and walked off elsewhere. Lily, James, Albus and Hugo walked over by Rose.

"Get away from her you git!" Hugo glared at Scorpius as Rose folded her arms and looked at them with a stern expression.

"Could you all do me one favor?" Rose asked, glaring at them.

"What?" James asked while seething with infuriation. "We're not leaving you alone with him!"

"There are hundreds of other people in here James!"

Lily sighed and looked at Rose. "Rose you know this won't end well if our parents all knew…"

"I don't care! Besides, Scorpius and I can't be together!" Rose shouted averting her glare to Scorpius. "He's made that oh so very clear." Then she stormed out of the Great Hall. James and Hugo exchanged glanced. "Did you reject my sister?" Hugo asked. "We already know you're pathetic but at least treat her with some dignity Malfoy."

"Excuse me," said Scorpius and then he rushed out of the Great Hall. He looked around in every possible corridor and room that Rose could possibly be in. He even stopped by the library but it was closed due to the current social event. He sighed as he stepped outside, looking around. The cold air hit his face quickly as he walked around on the grounds.

"ROSE!" He called out. "ROSE! ANSWER ME!"

He groaned with frustration and found his way to the greenhouses. He opened the door and stepped in quietly. Then he grabbed one of the chairs and sat down. He leaned forward with his face in his hands than ran them through his hair.

"Why did I screw this up?" He asked himself out loud.

"Because you're scared too." A girl said in response with a soft tone.

Scorpius jerked his head up. He looked around and found Rose standing in the corner of the greenhouse, her face wet from tears. She looked at him and started to cry more.

"I know it's difficult, I know the consequences," she started as she looked down at the floor. "But like I said, I know that…"

Scorpius stood up and walked over to her. "Know what?"

"Nothing." Rose continued to cry. Scorpius pulled her close and hugged her close to him. She continued to cry and hid her face on his shoulder.

"You're staining my shirt with your tears," he said teasingly. Rose looked up at him and hit him on the arm playfully.

"Shut up." She said looking at him directly and smiling.

Scorpius smiled back, looking at her. Hey eyes looked at his lips, which were only meters from hers. She looked up into his eyes. Scorpius started leaning in and Rose closed her eyes. The greenhouse door busted open with a strong gust of wind. Rose and Scorpius pulled away quickly and looked at the door. Rose sighed with relief.

"I almost had a heart attack," she laughed with her hand on her chest. She shivered as she started hugging herself. Scorpius took off his robe and put it around her shoulders and arms.

"Let's go," He walked her out of the greenhouse and back to the castle. They walked towards the Heads' commons. When they approached the portrait the drunken man was sprawled on the ground in the picture, unconscious.

"Damn it," he muttered. Rose looked at the portrait.

"Ugh, he's still here," she groaned and shook the frame of the portrait. The man got up, rubbing his eyes and grumbled groggily.

"Please go get Sir Calhoun," Rose requested. The man got up and stumbled away. Rose and Scorpius waited for what seemed like twenty minutes. Sir Calhoun soon returned.

"Oh hello," he said cheerfully. "How was the ball?"

Rose and Scorpius glanced at one another and laughed to themselves.

"I was at a party; sorry about Alfie he's an alcoholic and a lunatic."

"He made me take my clothes off," whispered Scorpius to Sir Calhoun, trying to make sure Rose didn't overhear him. Rose's eyes widened with shock.

"He's a pervert…and gay!" She shouted with disbelief. "Well at least I'm safe."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and looked back at her. Sir Calhoun opened the wall and let them enter the common room. Rose lied down across the sofa and Scorpius took his place in the arm chair.

"Crazy night?" He asked looking over at her. Rose laid there silently, not responding to him.

"Rose?" He asked, going over to her. Her eyes were closed as she had fallen asleep. He sighed and gently picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her down in her bed. She sighed and opened her eyes.

"Whyareyousoserious?" she murmured in a soft voice.

Scorpius chuckled softly. "Repeat that."

"Why do always look so serious?" She asked opening her eyes as she looked up at him. Scorpius raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I'm not sure." He shrugged and grinned. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Rose thought to herself. "I'm going to the library and we have to clean the Great Hall."

Scorpius nodded. "Well cancel the library and come to the quiddich game tomorrow."

Rose laughed to herself. "So I can watch you lose?"

"Funny." He laughed sarcastically.

She stared up at him and smiled. "Learn to take a joke."

"I'll try," he said as he started to walk out. "G'night."

"Good night," she said as he walked out and closed the door.

**Author's Note: I finally finished typing up this chapter after I literally wrote it down while I was at school. I also made sure when I was writing it that my **_**creative juices **_**were flowing. Any who, I'll get started on Chapter 8 as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and remember, please review. :]**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rumors and Revelations

Sunday morning at Hogwarts happened to be very calm and peaceful. All of the students were really tired from partying it up on Halloween night. A few students went to Hogsmeade, mostly third years. Most of the older students were still asleep in their dormitories. Rose and Scorpius got all of the prefects out of their dorms and into the Great Hall that morning. They all worked together to get everything back in order and soon enough everything was back in place.

Rose checked her wrist watch. "It's eight thirty," said Rose happily. "Everyone will be here for breakfast in a few."

"Good job everybody, we did well." Scorpius congratulated them. They all applauded themselves and left the Great Hall, returning to their dormitories.

Rose laughed to herself and looked at Scorpius. "So, I'll catch you later."

"You're coming to the game, right?" He looked at her and smirked. She nodded then walked out, smiling to herself. He watched her leave and then rushed to the quiddich pitch. The other quiddich team members arrived then they all started practice. Rose, Lily, and Albus walked up to the stands to watch. The Gryffindor quiddich team also arrived to practice and they divided the pitch.

"Hugo seems to be improving," Lily said as she watched the players. Rose watched as well, mostly paying attention to Scorpius. _**[A/N: ;)]**_ Albus leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "We should've waited until the actual game started," he muttered. Rose and Lily looked over at him with annoyance.

Lily and Rose exchanged looks and turned away. "You should've stayed in bed if you didn't want to come with us."

Albus ignored them and continued to relax and kept his eyes closed. "Whatever."

Practice soon ended. Scorpius got back on his broom and flew up to the stands. "Enjoy watching my practice Weasley?"

"Sure Malfoy." She picked up her handbag and walked off. Lily and Albus looked back at Scorpius then looked away, following Rose.

"Scorpius!" Idris shouted from the lower part of the field. Scorpius flew down and got off his broom.

"Were you talking to Rose?" Idris asked sternly. "You know how I feel about her."

Scorpius laughed to himself. "I know how every guy feels about her," he started coolly. "I just happen to be the lucky one. Go figure."

Idris glared even more. "Well you know what they've been saying since the ball, huh?"

"What?" Scorpius asked calmly.

"That you and Rose are shagging," he said looking at him directly.

Scorpius started laughing hysterically. "What?" He asked with ridicule as he tried to hold back another burst of laughter. "People have nothing else better to do."

Meanwhile, Rose was walking with Lily and Albus to the Gryffindor common room. As they passed students, some of them constantly looked at Rose and started whispering or laughing to themselves. Rose raised an eyebrow in confusion but kept walking. When they entered the Gryffindor common room everyone glanced over at Rose and then started whispering to one another.

"Okay what's going on?" Rose asked Lily. "Is there some joke I'm not in on?"

"Well, people ARE talking," whispered Lily.

Rose looked at her awkwardly. "About what?"

"About you and Scorpius Malfoy, everyone witnessed that little façade last night between the both of you at the ball."

Rose laughed. "Well that's immature of them. Do they even have lives?"

One of the students overheard Rose and frowned, looking away. Rose looked around and chuckled. "Oh, wow, you all are so immature to be so concerned about my personal life. What else is being said around here?"

"Is it true you're pregnant for Malfoy?" A small second year asked her in a low tone. Rose laughed loudly, trying to catch her breath.

"You all amaze me," she laughed. "Honestly, I'll get out of your hair so you all can come up with some more stuff about Scorpius and I."

She stood up and walked out the common room. Everyone stared after her in silence. Lily looked at Albus with deep concern.

"We have got to let Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione know," she sighed. "I'll get the parchment, ink and quill."

Albus nodded. "If you say so."

"I know so," she said before getting up. Albus got up and followed after her. "But didn't Rose precisely say to leave her alone, she's practically an adult she can handle this on her own."

"I am not letting our whole family get torn apart for some pureblood imbecile," said Lily, giving Albus a stern look. "You're supposed to be my brother, support me on this one."

Albus muttered to himself as he retrieved the parchment, quill and ink and placed it upon the table. Lily sat down and started writing the letter that she planned to send to the entire family. Albus shook his head shamefully.

"This is mental," he said into his hands. Lily looked up at him glaring, "Shut up." She looked down at the parchment before her and read it underneath her breath once she finished writing and put the quill down.

_Dear Family and Friends,_

_I know this is really awkward getting a letter from me that is meant for all of you but I really have something important to inform you about. Rose has done something a bit inadequate that may cause problems between us and the Malfoys. Of course, she has been doing absolutely great with her grades and is still doing an awesome job as Head Girl but apparently her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy is getting a bit inappropriate._

_At first I had suspicions of their relationship. That maybe she just had feelings for him and that was that. That was fine and all, as long as she didn't act upon these feelings. But there have been a series of awkward and uncanny things going on between the two. Scorpius Malfoy may also have the same feelings for Rose as well. These romantic feelings are strange and I know you all are terribly upset._

_Since the masquerade ball, they have both revealed their feelings for one another and apparently after revealing their identities they both disappeared from the Great Hall. I do not know what happened later on that night but now rumors are going around the school. Everyone believes something is going on between Rose and Scorpius. This is just a letter to notify you…whatever your actions may be after reading this letter please take into regard Rose's well being. I do not wish for her to be hurt. We must all protect her from Scorpius Malfoy. Please do right by her._

_Sincerely and Loving,  
Lillith Ginerva Potter_

Lily smiled to herself "Perfect," she said as she folded the letter and put it into an envelop and sealed it quickly. She wrote Family and Friends on the front. She looked around and walked over to a student.

"Hello, may I ask you a favor?" She smiled sweetly as she looked at the student. The student grinned and nodded.

"May I borrow your owl?" She asked. The student handed the owl to her and smiled. "Thank you," said Lily and turned to the owl. "Please send this to the Burrow immediately."

The owl squawked cheerfully, happy to finally spread his wings. Lily tied the letter to its little foot and set the owl by an open window. The owl flew off and Lily smiled as she watched. "Everything should be fixed right away," she said looking back at Albus. Albus turned and walked off, ignoring her.

"Albus don't be this way! I did it for her own good!" She shouted at him as he disappeared up the staircase to the boys' dormitories.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room. Sanura was pacing with her arms folded, glaring. She stopped and paused when she saw Idris and Claudette enter. Claudette stopped her laughter once she saw Sanura and rolled her eyes. She put her hands on her hips as she walked over to Sanura.

"Is there a problem Sanura?" Claudette asked with hasty tone. Sanura scoffed.

"Damn right there is! Is Scorpius dating Weasley?" She asked them both angrily. Idris groaned and sat down on the couch.

"Be quiet, I am tired from practice," mumbled Idris as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sanura looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You know something you swine," she spat with anger as she pointed at him. "Tell me now."

Idris sat up. "During practice Scorpius flew up into the stands because apparently Weasley likes to watch quiddich practices now. He was talking and his mood and personality was very…polite. I do not want to get into it though because I told him I was attracted to her but no he had to make his move first. From what I know, he plans on dating her."

Sanura growled and faced the fireplace. She stared into the fire, glaring and shaking her head. "This cannot go on. We need to take action." She turned to Idris. "You like her, right?"

Idris nodded slowly. "Yeah, what of it?"

"I'm going to help you out," she started with a grin on her face. She sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "You are one of my greatest friends Idris and I would be happy to help you with your…romantic life."

Idris stared at her awkwardly and shrugged her off. Claudette raised an eyebrow and sat down. She started to laugh softly and shook her head. "Wow Sanura, you must be really desperate. What are you planning? Kissing our arses aren't going to help you succeed dear."

Sanura looked at Claudette and chuckled. "Oh Claudette, you're so naïve." She stood up, smiling. "What are we all fretting about? Let's go and get ready. The quiddich match should be starting in some hours. Idris you better get your rest."

Sanura walked off happily, humming to herself with a crooked grin on her face as she walked up the staircase to her dormitory. Claudette turned to Idris and sighed.

"She's up to something," said Claudette as she moved by Idris. "Whatever it is, it cannot be good. For once, I actually feel really bad for her."

"For who?" Idris asked confusedly.

"Rose Weasley," she sighed shaking her head as she looked down.

*****

**ROSE'S POV**

Rose entered the Heads' commons and dropped her bag on the floor. She looked through a few letters she received from back home and plopped down on the couch. She smiled to herself as she put the letters down on a small end table. She looked into the fire and smiled more as she thought about the other night. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Her eyes shot open as she felt warm hands on her shoulders. She looked directly up into misty eyes. "Not funny Scorpius," she said laughing as she pushed him away and sat up. She turned around and looked back at him. He laughed and sat on one of the other tables in the common room. "Trying to give me a heart attack or what?"

He shook his head and grinned. She stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked curiously. Scorpius looked away and stood back up. He took one last look at her and walked off. Rose watched him leave until he disappeared into his room. She sighed and shook her head. "Always so mysterious," she muttered to herself then turned away.

She looked around for a moment. She suddenly jumped up. "Oh my god, I gotta find something to wear!" She climbed off the couch and ran into her room, slamming the door behind herself. She quickly rummaged through her closet for a perfect outfit.

**SCORPIUS' POV**

Scorpius peeped out of his room as he heard her door slam shut. He chuckled to himself and went back into his room. He opened his closet and looked at his quiddich uniform and gear. He took it out the closet and laid it across his bed. He sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. He glanced over at a piece of paper and grabbed a pen. He started writing and tore a piece of the paper off. He got up from bed and walked out of his room. He quietly walked over to Rose's door and slipped the note underneath. He back away and rushed back into his room quietly.

He checked his watch and laid down across his bed. Scorpius hadn't been able to get that almost-kiss out of his head. He thought to himself and smirked. _If it weren't for that wind maybe I could've had a chance. But there is still time. I really want Rose to know that I feel the same way and that I'm not ashamed. I'm not ashamed of us being together. _He laid his head down and slowly fell asleep, catching himself a nap before the quiddich game later on.

*****

The quiddich teams were in their stalls preparing. Everyone was putting on their gear and uniforms. Scorpius tightened the glove on his hands and started moving his hands. He nodded to himself and retrieved his broom. Idris looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Scorpius asked him as he looked over at him, giving him a cold look. Idris looked away and walked off silently with his broom held in his left hand. Scorpius shook his head shamefully and looked around at everyone else.

"Alright team," he said loudly. They all looked at him and nodded with approval. "This is our first game of the year and we all know Gryffindors are brave but we're the cunning and sneaky ones. Let's take them down relentlessly."

They all smirked and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Let's do this then," said Scorpius with a grin on his face as they walked up to entrance of the pitch. One of the guys on the quiddich team looked over at Scorpius and grinned. "Is it true you're with Weasley?" He asked cunningly. Scorpius just looked at the guy and gave him a crooked grin.

The entrance opened and they all mounted their brooms. They flew out at once, spanning out across the pitch. Scorpius flew over by the Gryffindor section of the stands. Rose looked up at him and shook her head. He grinned then looked away. Lily scowled and folded her arms. "Pathetic isn't he?" She whispered to Rose.

"No, not really," said Rose as she stared up at Scorpius. James and Albus looked at one another. Madam Hooch stepped onto the pitch, holding up her whistle. She started a countdown with her fingers. Scorpius swiftly flew over in front of Rose. Rose looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked him in a whisper. Scorpius leaned over to her, smirking.

"I'm making the first move," he whispered back. Rose looked at him confusingly. Scorpius took her chin and lifted it up a bit. Rose stared straight into his eyes, trying to catch her breath. He leaned his head down and kissed her softly on the lips then pulled away. Everyone stared in shock and silence. Madam Hooch stopped counting down as she watched in amazement. Rose blinked her eyes a million times probably as she tried to regain conscience. Scorpius looked at her and chuckled.

"Are you going to act this dimwitted the next time I kiss you?" He asked ridiculously.

Rose blushed and looked down, sighing deeply. "W-what does this mean?"

"This means I don't care what people think," he says grinning. "The only person's opinion I'm concerned about is yours."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle alarmingly. Everyone started whispering and mumbling amongst themselves. Lily, James, and Albus had the most horrified looks on their faces.

"What in the bloody hell is going?" James asked loudly.

"Oh shut up," said Rose, turning to face them all. "Leave me alone."

"Mister Malfoy, can we please continue the game?" Madam Hooch asked loudly. Scorpius finally turned to look at her, his attention back in the game. "Unless you want to continue your little snog fest."

"Let's get this over with," he sighed and smirked, looking over at Idris. Idris clenched his fists around his broom.

Madam Hooch rolled her eyes and resumed her countdown. Once she finish, she blew the whistle loudly and the game begun.

**Author's Note: Well I finally finished Chapter 8 which kind of took me a while to finish. Some days I had writer's block and other days I just didn't feel like it. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review and continue reading! Thank you. :]**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Unclaimed and Forgotten

The quiddich game was relentless. The speed and velocity of the fliers made the audience of that game anxious but not as intense as when Scorpius Malfoy had kissed Rose Weasley. As far as everyone knew, they could not wait for the game to be over. Everyone was now going to have something new to talk about. The new relationship well let's just call it the revealed relationship between Rose and Scorpius. This made some people begin to think that miracles could happen, supposedly. But no one was affected as much as the group of people who knew Rose and Scorpius so well. After the huge revelation at the quiddich game, Lily's mind was already set in motion. She could not wait until she got a response about the letter she sent.

On the other hand, Slytherin actually won due to Hugo's distracted brain and confusion. He was in disbelief as what he saw during the game. How could his own sister possibly betray the family this way? How could she let Scorpius Malfoy enter her life so easily? Even Hugo was having his doubts that maybe he was actually having a nightmare. That this whole situation was all a dream, created in his mind. Contemplating everything would just make it all come out as a drastic solution to the so-called problem.

Hugo did not take his defeat lightly. When Madam Hooch dismissed the game and declared Slytherin the winner, Hugo completely and utterly lost his mind. Everyone had landed on the ground and dismounted their brooms. Hugo picked up his broom and ran up behind Scorpius and whacked his across the head with the broom, knocking him unconscious. The crowd became very unsettled. Idris, Scorpius' friend, went after Hugo and an all out war begun on the pitch. The staff and administration of Hogwarts were immediately on their feet and wands out at the ready.

Headmistress MacGonagall was the first to react. She rushed onto the pitch and muttered a small enchantment and suddenly every quiddich player on the pitch was frozen solid and still. She called in Argus Filch to get the students and carried their freezing cold, thawing bodies to the hospital wing. It was going to take a couple of hours for them to thaw out. All of the students in the stands tried to stay and watch but the headmistress ordered them all back to their dormitories.

Lily and James rushed back to their dormitories. Once they entered the common room, they both went their separate ways. Lily rushed up the staircase to her dorm and walked in, shutting the door behind her. She looked around and noticed none of her roommates had made it back yet. They were probably taking their time and trying to find out what happened with the quiddich teams. She looked over at the window next to her bed and found an owl sitting on the window sill, waiting. The owl turned its head towards her and hooted softly. She walked over and opened the window and the owl flew in. She untied the letter that was attached to its leg and opened it immediately.

_Dear Lily,_

_Thank you for informing us about the matter with Rose. We will be handling it shortly. Your cousin Teddy Lupin will be in the Hogsmeade local area this weekend. Be sure to meet him at the Hog's Head on Saturday morning at eight o'clock. We have requested that he go there and talk with Rose. Make sure she is with you. Do not worry, no one will let this family fall apart._

Love and Care,

_The Weasleys and The Potters_

P.S. Keep a close eye on Scorpius Malfoy. He cannot be trusted. Do what you must.

Lily smiled happily and rushed out of her dormitory. She ran and stood at the end of the staircase to the boy dormitories.

"James!" Lily shouted happily. "I have great news!"

A small group of guys who came walking down the staircase stared at Lily awkwardly. She looked at them and rolled her eyes with annoyance. They continued walking, ignoring her small little remark. James walked own with his hands in his pockets and looked at Lily boredly.

"What?" He asked calmly.

"Our family is sending Ted to Hogsmeade this weekend to solve the Malfoy problem," she started with a proud tone. "You know, Rose and Scorpius."

James nods slowly. "Do they know about what happened today?"

Lily shakes her head and sighs deeply. "But, I will be sure to tell Ted when he gets here on Saturday. They also want us to keep a close eye on Malfoy."

James hangs his head and walks into the common room. He sits down on the couch irritably. "Why do we have to watch Malfoy? Can't we just force Rose to not see the guy and be done with it?"

Lily sat down next to him and laughed softly. "If only it were that easy James."

"Alright, I'm in." He stated and then put his feet up over her lap. Lily looked down at his feet and shoved him completely off the couch.

"Imbecile," she muttered then stood up and walked out of the common room. "I'm going to go check on Hugo, so get up off your arse and be a good cousin."

James scowled at her and sat up from the floor. He stood up, using the coffee table to hoist himself up. He caught up with her and they left the Gryffindor tower. When Lily and James finally reached the hospital wings, many students were gathered outside of the entrance doors. Lily rolled her eyes and shoved her way through the crowd of curious students. James followed behind with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You all best to move it now," shouted Lily as she opened the door to the hospital wing. A nurse appeared in front her, blocking her entry.

"I am sorry," started the nurse and she looked at Lily. "I cannot let you see a patient without their consent."

Lily sighed irritably and gave her a firm look. "I am here to see Hugo Weasley."

The nurse gave Lily a puzzled look then moved away from the door, shutting it quickly. Lily and James waited in for the doors for a couple of minutes until the nurse returned.

"Mr. Weasley is still resting, he is completely out of it," claimed the nurse. Lily turned on her heel and stormed off, turning red in the face. James looked at the nurse with an apologetic expression then went after Lily. The nurse looked down and started to close the door again.  
**ROSE'S POV**

Rose ran through the students and pushed her way through, her mess of curly brown hair everywhere as she looked at the nurse. The nurse eyed her.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" The nursed asked calmly.

"I wish to see Scorpius Malfoy," stated Rose politely.

"Please wait one moment," the nurse said before turning and shutting the door. The nurse soon returned and led Rose into the hospital wing. They walked past many rows of beds, most of them occupied by quiddich players from the game today and few first and second years. Rose looked on, searching for his face. She could only imagine what made males act so violently all of the time but they all eventually get over it. It did seem to get pretty rough on the pitch and all she wanted to know was that Scorpius was okay.

When she finally reached Scorpius' hospital bed he was sitting up with that serious, stern expression plastered on his face. His eyes were narrowed as he stared out of one of the stain glass windows across the room. The nurse walked away quietly. Rose sat down beside him and smiled softly.

"Hey," she smiled as she touched his hand.

"What are you doing," he asked seriously, moving his hand away. "Can't you tell I am not in the mood right now?"

Rose stared at him strangely. "It's okay Scorpius," she started as she looked at his bruised hand that was wrapped. "Did I squeeze it too hard?"

"No," he said firmly, avoiding eye contact. "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" She asked with a worried expression.

"Leave me alone. I think it'll be best if I stop playing with your feelings. After that display I do not know what came over me but I definitely have no feelings for you whatsoever. I could never like someone with a mudblood mother and traitor for a father. You are a lame excuse of any being and I think I'd rather go on in my life just not knowing or seeing you at all. I had fun but now play time is over. Get out."

Rose stared at him incredulously, a blank pale expression stained on her face. She just sat there staring at him. His cold grey eyes finally looked back at her, there was so much fire and ice in them. It seemed it was too cold to even be him. Rose was lost and confused. She did not know what to think or say. All she knew was that her stomach felt as it had turned upside down and all of her body ached. She had never felt so humiliated in all of her life. How could he do this to her? Was he just stringing her along all this time? That would be cruel. It would be the cruelest action he had ever set upon her. She could only contemplate the situation in her head but none of it made any sense. None of this had a reasonable solution except for one. He was only having fun. This was all a sheer game to him. She was never important to him. She never mattered in his heart. All this time she had tried to let him in and when he finally touched her heart, it got shattered.

Scorpius' stern expression phased into a glare immediately. "I said get out meaning you can go now." He stared her down, waiting. Rose slowly stood up, looking down at her feet. Even though the room was already quiet it seemed completely silent. The only sound she could hear was her feet hitting the floor with each step she took away from him. There was no way she could go back now, no matter how much she wished she could. It was too late. Her feelings for him were apparent and strong. They couldn't be changed, no matter how hurtful he treated her. It was impeccable how much she actually felt for him. Was she finally in love? This was definitely not the way it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life. But Rose was finally learning, there are no real fairy tales.

She quietly walked out of the hospital wing. The tears in the corner of her eyes finally gathering up slowly. She shut her eyes slowly and the tears begun to stream down quickly. Every student stared at her. She couldn't do this. Crying in front of everyone just made the situation only a little worse, but she could care less. She put her head down, running back to the Heads' commons. Every person who witnessed this fragile girl, never questioned or concerned themselves with why she was the way she was. The only apparent thing they could think of is that she was another game. Another game that Scorpius had enjoyed and wrapped around his little finger. Soon the school would be talking. Talking about how pathetic she is. Talking about how conniving and cunning Scorpius is.

Once Rose reached the portrait to the Heads' commons she paused. Sir Calhoun looked at her with a deep look of concern on his face.

"My dear, what is wrong?" He asked. Rose shook her head, crying still as her face turned red and wet. Sir Calhoun sighed. "I shall let you in then."

"No," she said before he could open the entrance. "I'm going to go for a walk. Have a nice day Sir Calhoun."

Sir Calhoun nodded. Rose turned and walked off slowly. All of the portraits watched her curiously. Rose walked down the corridor, wiping her eyes as she continued to cry. The corridor was empty and deserted. Suddenly the sound of loud footsteps could be heard coming up behind her. Rose slowly turned. Suddenly everything in her view went black and something or someone had grabbed her. She struggled to get free of their grip and screamed loudly but nothing came out. A hand was already over her mouth before she could utter a sound.

The person dragged her across the grounds. It seemed like hours. The cold air was everywhere and she could smell the forest. The pine trees and the rustling of grass and leaves. The footsteps were hard and urgent. She heard something open swiftly and she was shoved into a space. Rose cried as she tried to scream but something was wrapped around her eyes and mouth. The person grabbed her arms and legs and tied them.

"You can finally get what you deserve," a cold, dangerous voice said to Rose out loud. Rose cried even more, tears appearing through the blind fold.

"Shut up!" The voice shouted. Rose was suddenly knocked out by a huge fist to the face. Everything was completely black as Rose quickly faded into unconsciousness….

_**Author's Note: I finally completed Chapter 9. I wanted to be really dramatic in this chapter. It's my genius abilities I tell you! Anyway, continue reading and leaving reviews! Thanks for reading. =D**_


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Jealousy Causes Deceit

**ROSE'S POV**

There are so many thoughts running through my mind at the moment. What is going on in this world? Where was I? I knew I was somewhere dark. I could feel the darkness all around me. For once I actually knew that something wasn't right in this world. I was broken and alone. Someone or something didn't think I was a necessary being. Who could withhold this much hatred against me? I could feel the swollen area of my face. It felt numb, hot and bothered. Whomever hated me, must really wanted me go away. Why couldn't they just take my life when they had the chance? Why leave me wherever I was to suffer like this?

I guess that is what I have to face. I have to continue getting these mixed signals from people. People like Scorpius Malfoy. For some reason, he has been toying with my emotions. He kissed me...then he decided to neglect my feelings. The opportune moment I thought he was returning the same feelings, it had been the exact opposite. Who am I kidding? There is no way that he would fall for me. Rose Weasley. A bookworm. A nothing.

As I sat up in that empty unknowable area I really knew the answer to all these questions I have been asking myself since I regained consciousness. I never meant anything to him. I was just an object of the little game he played. The more I thought of that, I cried. After being in that darkness for what seemed like hours or a day I had begun to lose my mind. I felt I was starting to run out of tears. My fragile body could not take anymore of this emotional stress.

All I hoped for now was an escape. An escape from this place, this hurt and everything else that was stressing me. I could only hope and pray that someone would find me and be grateful. This girl had truly lost her will power to never give up. Because at that moment, giving up was her only option as hours passed on.

**SCORPIUS' POV**

Quidditch can take a lot out of a guy. I woke up with a serious migraine. My forehead felt like it something was pounding against my skull. I sat up slowly in the bed I had laid in. These hospital wings had the most uncomfortable mattresses I had ever had to encounter. I ran my hands through my hair as I looked around the room. One of the nurses walked over to me with a coy smile upon her face.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," she said smiling as I stood up. I glanced at her and looked around for my shirt and put it on.

"Morning," I muttered grimly. I was never really a morning person. "Is it alright if I return to class?"

The nurse nodded and stood there. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"That'll be all, thank you," I started irritably. "You can go I mean."

"Oh, right," she nodded and walked off awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. This school honestly needed to hire better help. I gathered a few of my things and walked out of the hospital wing. I went to the Heads commons. I looked around and noticed everything was tidied. Weasley definitely must have gotten to class early I thought to myself. I went into my room and changed into my uniform and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the common room and headed straight to class.

***

The students were all sitting in their desks. The professor was magically applying the notes on the chalkboard when Scorpius entered the classroom. The students looked up at him and some looked away, except for some of the girls. Scorpius sighed and took his seat. He looked down at Jeanette and saw Rose was not even in class today.

'That's awfully peculiar," he muttered as he stared at the empty seat.

Idris looks over at him. "What are you talking about, mate?"

Scorpius nods in the direction at Rose's seat. "Rose isn't here today. I was kind of hoping I could talk to her today. Since I sort of put our feelings out there in the open."

"Does it even matter? Maybe this is fate," suggested Idris as he dipped his quill into an ink bottle. Scorpius glanced at him and sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"It is just a bit uncanny," he says folding his arms. Claudette shrugged and continued reading her textbook silently. Sanura grinned to herself and leaned forward.

"How about you just forget about Weasley and focus on more important things?" She asked him with a smile on her face. Scorpius looked back at her curiously.

"Like what exactly?"

Sanura sighed impatiently and sat up. "Well for starters, Weasley is not a good option. She's not a pure blood and her existence is a pet peeve of mines."

"Not my problem," he says with a grin on his face as he turns away. Sanura glared and muttered something underneath her breath. Scorpius leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Do you not care that people will think of you differently? Your reputation is possibly ruined forever?" She asked him incredulously. Scorpius opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"Well quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." He turned away and looked forward. Sanura looked at Idris, who shrugged, and then grinned to herself.

Scorpius went to all of his classes. Rose never arrived to any of them. The assignments were increasing and he knew well he best to give them to Rose. She was probably sick, he hoped. He thought maybe she was still in the Heads commons resting so that she could have a quick recovery. He stuffed all of his supplies into his bag. He started down the corridor toward the Heads common. He paused he heard someone running up behind him with a frantic expression. He turned around and furrowed his eyebrow.

"Lily?" He stared at her with a confused expression. "Do you need something?"

She nods and tries to catch her breath. "Have you by any chance seen Rose? You've must've seen her today."

He shakes his head slowly. "No, I was just going back to the Heads' common room to see if she was resting."

"Can I come with you?" Lily asked sincerely. Scorpius nodded. They turned and continued down the hall. They reached the entrance and Scorpius muttered the password. The wall opened and he let Lily walk in first.

Lily rushed into the common room looking around. "Rose!" She called out impatiently. She ran up the staircase and opened the door to her room. She paused and stared. Scorpius walked up behind her and looked around the room.

"Where the hell could she be?" He asked as he peered into the bathroom. Lily shakes her head and looks down.

"Do you think something happened to her?" She asked. Scorpius looked back at her.

"No, this is Hogwarts," he started. "What could possibly happen to her? Unless she was attacked by the Whomping Willow?"

Lily glares at him. "This is not funny Malfoy. Something is going on around here and I'm going to figure it out. It seems to me like you don't even care."

Scorpius puts his hands up a bit in surrender. "Now wait one bloody minute. I do care, I am just not going to lose my mind over it just yet."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked off. She stormed down the staircase and went straight of the common room. Scorpius shook his head shamefully and folded his arms.

"Rose, where are you?" He muttered to himself.

***

Two masked persons found their way into the Forbidden Forest. The tall trees and bushes hiding them from the sunlight. Everything always seemed to grow very dark in this forestry. They continued to walked through the hills and the dips of the ground. They reached an enlarged tree stump and slid a bush away.

"Morning sunshine," one of them said cheerfully. Rose turned her face in the direction she heard the voice. Her voice muffled by the scarf wrapped around her head and over her mouth. The other person drops a bag on the ground and pulls out a tray of food.

The other person chuckled. "Better eat up, sweetheart. It's going to be a long night out here."

Rose put her head down shamefully. She shook her head, trying to hold back her tears. They slapped her face gently.

"Come on," they urged. "Eat or we'll shovel dirt in that pretty little face."

Rose kept head down and cowardly moved into the corner. Her back against the trunk of the tree.

"Bitch, do not ignore us," one of them yelled. Rose started to cry even more, her tears filling the darkness she could only see. Suddenly, the other person threw the tray of food at her. Rose screamed as the tray hit her and felt the mushed and soft food all over her. The both of them laughed loudly and moved away.

"Have fun!" They shouted happily and pushed the bush back in front of the stump. They ran off, making sure nothing or no one saw them. Rose cried and screamed out loudly.

"Somebody! Help! Please" She shouted helplessly. She cried even harder.

***

All of the students of Hogwarts made their way to the Great Hall. It was now dinner time and most of everyone was starving. Scorpius looked around and breathed out frustratedly. He looked back and saw Lily, Dominique, Albus and James walking together. Lily looked over at him and then looked away. They entered the Great Hall and everyone took their seats at their House tables. Headmistress MacGonagall entered and took her seat at the table for faculty and staff. The food appeared and everyone started eating. Everyone except Scorpius.

Sanura looked up at him as she ate her roast stew. "This is very delicious," she said smiling at Scorpius. "You should try some."

"No thank you." He looked away and thought to himself. Sanura rolled her eyes and leaned forward, giving him a stern look. Idris glanced at them and continued eating.

Claudette looked over at them. "Sanura, leave---,"

Sanura glared over Claudette. "Stay out of this." She turned back to Scorpius.

"Do not tell me anything Sanura," he demanded.

Sanura scoffed. "Please, you've been acting like a female. Honestly."

Scorpius chuckled. "Well did I mention you're acting like an idiot lately. I cannot stand to be around you."

Sanura narrowed her eyes and leaned close to him. "Look here, I care about you. Either you can deal with it or suffer the consequences. I have only been a good friend to you. Until you learn that important little fact you'll get over Weasley."

"Do you know where she is?" He asked her. Sanura leaned away and laughed softly.

"Of course not, why should I even care?" She said. "You're pathetic."

Scorpius got from the table. He stormed off toward the table of faculty and staff. The headmistress looked up. Scorpius leaned over and whispered, "Excuse me, but I think a student may be missing."  
The headmistress nodded and excused herself from the table. She stood up and walked out with Scorpius. Sanura and Idris watched them closely then turned away.

"What is he doing?" Idris looked over at Sanura. Sanura shrugged and thought to herself. Claudette looks at them both curiously.

"Why do you two even care?" She asked watching Idris and Sanura closely.

Sanura looked at Claudette and smirked deviously. "None of your bloody business. Could you please stop sticking your nose everywhere? It is really annoying."

Claudette glared at her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing at all Claude." Sanura smirked and winked at Idris. "Idris and I are just having a little fun lately. Claudette shook her head and looked back down at her food. Idris ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

***

Headmistress MacGonagall shook her head. She sat in her chair and looked at Scorpius. Scorpius sat in the chair across from her desk and looked back at her. After all of these years, nothing strange or uncanny has happened at Hogwarts aside from the pranks and controversy between students. What could possibly be going? Where was Rose Weasley?

"I am not sure where Miss Weasley may be," she started as she turned completely toward him. "I will be notifying her family about the situation. I advise you to not go looking for trouble Mister Malfoy. It would not be very wise until we get this all sorted out. I am sure we will find her and return her back to safety."

"How could you be so sure?" He asked, clenching his fists. "Rose never misses a class. Rose would have been to class no matter what. So please tell me...how the hell do you you know!"

"Quiet down Mister Malfoy!" She raised her voice above his, standing up. "I am but a headmistress and I am handling this situation. Miss Weasley will be okay."

Scorpius stood up and chuckled, shaking his head shamefully. "Will be okay? Does that mean she's not okay now? SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE LOOKING FOR HER RIGHT NOW!"

Headmistress MacGonagall shut her eyes as she thought. "Please calm down Mister Malfoy. I have the ministry and every auror out there looking for her at this very moment. You have to trust me. You have to trust us all."

"No, I don't have to do anything," he said as turned away. "Rose will be found. Even if I have to go out there and find her myself."

"You are not allowed to leave the school grounds Mister Malfoy," she said out loud to him. Scorpius continued walking and headed out of her office. The door slammed behind him.

_**Author's Note: Well I have FINALLY finished this chapter. I had no idea what the plot for this chapter should be. It took me a while to finally get out everything I wanted to be typed up. There was also the start of school and other things going on. I've just been very occupied lately and procrastinating lately.**_


End file.
